Urodzinowa niespodzianka
by MadameEmerald
Summary: AU. Paczka przyjaciół z liceum i klubu żeglarskiego organizuje przyjęcie niespodziankę dla Roronoy Zoro. Ktoś będzie jednak musiał wywabić Zoro z domu na czas przygotowań... Na kogo padnie wybór i, co najważniejsze, do czego on potem doprowadzi?


Czarnowłosy chłopak w słomianym kapeluszu biegł zdyszany ulicami Tokio, wymijając zgrabnie przechodniów i przeskakując nad zwierzętami lub śmietnikami. Nie dość, że zaspał i nie zabrał ze sobą śniadania, to kompletnie zapomniał, gdzie miał spotkać się z przyjaciółmi, więc po prostu biegł na oślep przed siebie, licząc na promyk szczęścia. Wtem, z jednej z uliczek pełnych restauracji, wychyliła się zgrabna, rudowłosa dziewczyna. Jej mina ani trochę nie wskazywała na zadowolenie.

-Luffy! – Ryknęła, szarpiąc za kołnierz koszulki chłopaka. –Czekamy na ciebie od godziny!

Luffy uśmiechnął się szeroko, za co oberwał pięścią w głowę. Chłopak jęknął.

-Co to za nieludzkie pomysły, żeby kazać mi wstawać w sobotę o dziewiątej rano!

-Nieważne, chodź – wciągnęła go do niewielkiej knajpki, w połowie zapełnionej przez ledwie przytomnych ludzi. Już z daleka Luffy ujrzał resztę swojej paczki, mianowicie: niebieskowłosego Franky'ego, Sanjiego, długonosego Usoppa i Robin, jak zawsze ze swoim ukochanym psem, Chopperem. Luffy zajął miejsce przy stole, czując, jak inni ludzie gapią się na jego gigantycznego guza na głowie.

-Spotkaliśmy się tutaj by omówić kwestię niespodzianki urodzinowej dla Zoro – zaczęła Nami, lecz urwała na widok Luffy'ego przeglądającego kartę dań. –Sanji, zabierz mu to – jęknęła.

-Oczywiście, Nami-san! – Zawołał kucharz, zabierając menu nie tylko z rąk Luffy'ego, ale i wszystkich sąsiednich stolików.

-Jestem głodny – jojczał Luffy, jednak natychmiast uciszył się na widok miny rudowłosej.

-Zoro zapewne jeszcze śpi – zaczęła ponownie. –Zebraliśmy się tak wcześnie, by omówić organizację imprezy urodzinowej dla Zoro. Jego urodziny są już jutro i wszystko mamy załatwione, od cateringu po prezenty, lecz jest jeden problem. Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto wywabiłby Zoro z domu na co najmniej dwie godziny. Zwędziłam klucze – machnęła pęczkiem kluczy przed nosami towarzyszy, uśmiechając się przebiegle – więc wejdziemy bez problemu.

-Mogłabym się tym zająć – odparła Robin, pozwalając, by Chopper wskoczył jej na kolana. Sanji uniósł brew, zaciągając się dymem z papierosa.

-Nie, Robin, ty będziesz mi potrzebna. Tutaj masz listę zadań i potrzebnych rzeczy – wręczyła jej plik kartek. –A to zadania dla was – karteczki wylądowały również przed Frankym, Usoppem i Luffym.

-Nami-san, a ja? – Zaniepokoił się Sanji, zerkając w listę zadań siedzącego po lewej Usoppa.

-No cóż, Sanji-kun… Zdecydowałam, że ty podejmiesz się akcji wyciągnięcia Zoro z domu.

Sanji zacisnął usta, chociaż miał pierwszy raz w życiu ochotę krzyknąć na kobietę. Czy Nami-san zwariowała?! Przecież wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, że on i Zoro najmniej się _tolerują _z całej ich grupy, która w sumie jest razem od początków liceum. Dla Sanjiego Zoro mogłoby w ogóle nie być. Nie wnosił praktycznie nic – lubił alkohol, po którym spał jak zabity i miał zielone włosy, na które mało kto mógł patrzeć.

A teraz będzie musiał iść do _niego_, nie, będzie musiał z nim gdzieś _wyjść._ Na całe dwie godziny! Przecież oni nawet nie mają o czym rozmawiać!

-Dobrze – odparł zrezygnowany Sanji. –Ale, Nami-san, robię to tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie, nie dla niego…

-Wiemy, wiemy – przerwała ruda zniecierpliwionym tonem, wracając do wywodów na temat imprezy. Sanjiemu natychmiast popsuł się humor. Zapalił kolejnego papierosa, dziękując Bogu w myślach za nikotynę. Przeczesał palcami grzywkę i wsłuchał się wreszcie w to, co mówiła Nami.

_Spokojnie, Sanji, poradzisz sobie. Po prostu myśl, że obok jest jakaś piękna kobieta, a nie ten zielony przygłup. No i Nami-san będzie zadowolona!..._

Sanji stał pod drzwiami mieszkania Roronoy Zoro, oddychając głęboko. Oparł się czołem o chłodne drzwi, starając opanować drżenie serca i furię. Nie znosił Zoro. Gdyby Nami nie była taką piękną kobietą, na pewno nie podjąłby się tak kretyńskiego zadania. Zoro za to, jak się z nim nie kłócił, zachowywał się wobec blondyna dość obojętnie (ale w końcu co innego można odczuwać, gdy się śpi?).

Niepewnie uniósł dłoń, czując, jak cały się trzęsie i nacisnął dzwonek dwa razy. O dziwo poczuł, że nogi zaczynają mu drżeć. _Ach, to ze złości_ przemknęło przez myśl blondyna. Cierpliwie odczekał jeszcze kilka minut, aż poczuł jeszcze większe zdenerwowanie i nacisnął dzwonek pięć razy, waląc w plastikową obudowę brzęczyka. Wreszcie drzwi uchyliły się i oczom Sanjiego ukazał się Zoro stojący jedynie w czarnych bokserkach i puszystych, różowych kapciach. Włosy Roronoy były w nieładzie, a oczy solidnie zapuchnięte. Sanji przez chwilę pomyślał, że zemdleje.

-Po coś tu przylazł z samego rana, Brewka? – Wymamrotał Zoro, przeciągając się i obscenicznie drapiąc po tyłku. Blondyn zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. Cholera, przygotował sobie tyle wymówek, a teraz nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

-Po pierwsze, to dzień dobry, Zoro, jest już piętnasta – zielonowłosy mruknął coś i sennie oparł się o framugę. –Po drugie, to mam sprawę. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto pomógłby mi z zakupami. Chcę zrobić większe zapasy, a nie mam samochodu i jakoś muszę je donieść… - Zełgał gorączkowo. Wiedział, że brzmi to bardzo kretyńsko, lecz, o dziwo, zielony tylko pokiwał głową. Mimowolnie Sanji prześlizgnął się wzrokiem po ciele kolegi. Szerokie, męskie barki, umięśnione ramiona i brzuch… I podłużna, skośna blizna na klatce piersiowej. Kiedy to się stało?

-No dobra, ale nie mogłeś poprosić Usoppa czy kogoś tam…? – Zoro wpuścił blondyna do mieszkania. Sanji popatrzył drwiąco na jego kapcie.

-Wiesz, Usopp nie wyszedłby do mnie w takich papuciach. Uśmiech! – Błyskawicznie wyciągnął telefon i pstryknął zdjęcie zaskoczonemu zielonowłosemu. Zoro popatrzył w dół i zaklął głośno.

-Szlag, nie zauważyłem.

Sanji roześmiał się, lecz za chwilę poczuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie kolegi. Cholera, przecież nigdy się tak nie zachowywał w towarzystwie Roronoy. Blondyn w moment spoważniał i usiadł na ciemnej kanapie, dotykając delikatnie welurowego obicia.

-Proszę, byś się pośpieszył – rzucił krótko, wpatrując się w kolorowe obrazki na ścianie. Zoro wciąż zerkał badawczo na blondyna, lecz ruszył w kierunku swojej sypialni. Sanji odetchnął. Uch, jak na razie całkiem dobrze mu idzie… W sumie aż za dobrze. Zoro jest zbyt głupi, by się połapać, że Sanji kłamie jak z nut z zakupami, ale też zbyt uczynny, by odmówić pomocy. No cóż, bynajmniej Sanji będzie miał potem z głowy te ogromne zakupy. Rozejrzał się uważnie po saloniku mieszkania Roronoy. Rzadko tutaj bywali. Głównie spotykali się albo na spotkaniach klubu żeglarskiego, albo w szkole, ewentualnie w restauracji „Grand Line", poza tym najczęściej bywali w domu Nami lub Luffy'ego.

Pomieszczenie było całkiem czyste, choć na podłodze walały się buty i spodnie Zoro. Na komodzie stojącej pod oknem znajdowała się piękna, szklana gablotka zamykana na kluczyk, w której znajdowały się trzy największe skarby Zoro – katany. Poza żeglarstwem, Zoro zajmował się też szermierką. Robin, która kilkakrotnie odwiedzała już zielonowłosego na treningach, była zawsze pod wrażeniem wyczynów Roronoy. Sanji podszedł do gablotki, przypatrując się trzem katanom. Każda była inna i każdą Zoro zdobył w różnoraki sposób, wszystkie jednak miały dla niego taką samą wartość, niezależnie od swej ceny.

-Już – Zoro wszedł do salonu, wycierając ręcznikiem twarz. Jego trzy kolczyki zabrzęczały cichutko. –Wezmę portfel i możemy iść.

-Ok – warknął Sanji, zerkając na strój Roronoy. Zielonowłosy nie wyglądał aż tak źle; miał na sobie czarne, proste dżinsy, zielone haramaki i ciemny t-shirt. Ze względu na swą posturę wyglądał na dorosłego i poważnego człowieka w tych kolorach. Niestety, efekt znikał od razu, gdy tylko Zoro otwierał usta lub miał wyjść w teren.

Sanjiego wcale nie zaskoczyło, że gdy znalazł się przed budynkiem, zielonowłosego za nim nie było. Zerknął na zegarek, dając Zoro pięć minut. Dokładnie kilka sekund przed końcem czasu drzwi uchyliły się i wypadł z nich zadyszany Roronoa. Blondyn skomentował to jedynie drwiącym spojrzeniem. Tylko Zoro potrafił zgubić się w miejscu, w którym codziennie przebywa, czyli w tym, w którym _mieszka._

W milczeniu ruszyli w stronę centrum handlowego. Sanji starał się nie tracić Zoro z oczu, jednocześnie lawirując między ludźmi. Wydawało mu się, iż dostrzegł gdzieś w oddali czarną grzywkę Robin-chan, lecz mogło to być tylko złudzenie.

-Oi, Sanji, co dokładnie chcesz kupić? – Zaczął niezgrabnie zielonowłosy, wbijając dłonie w kieszenie. Sanji zamyślił się.

-Głównie będziemy kupować owoce, warzywa i mięso. Skoczę jeszcze kupić sobie nowe spodnie, a co? Śpieszysz się może?

-Nie, ale dziwi mnie, że idziemy we dwójkę na zakupy.

-Przecież ci mówiłem, glonie jeden…

-No tak, ale czemu nie wziąłeś samochodu Nami albo nie poszedłeś z Usoppem?

-Nami nie ma dzisiaj w domu – wymyślił gorączkowo, obsesyjnie wciągając dym z papierosa w płuca. –A Usopp… No cóż, nie, żebym cię komplementował, ale on nie pomógłby mi donieść do domu ciężkich toreb.

-Mam tylko nadzieję, że w nic mnie nie wkręcasz, durna brewko – zmarszczył brwi. –Gdyby nie ty, spałbym dalej.

-Ogarnij się, ty bezmózga algo, jak można spać cały dzień?!

-I tak nie mam nic innego do roboty.

-Nie? Z nikim się nie spotykasz?

-Nie żartuj. Z Robin, która sama nie wie, czego chce?

-Na niej świat się nie kończy, mój drogi.

-Nie jestem tak zboczony jak ty i twoje brwi.

-COŚ POWIEDZIAŁ?! – Sanji rzucił się w stronę Zoro, próbując wymierzyć mu kopniaka. Zielonowłosy chwycił kij leżący przy drodze i jednym, zgrabnym ruchem zablokował zmierzający ku niemu pantofel blondyna. Następnie wykonał obrót i Sanji padł na ziemię.

-To, co słyszałeś – zielonowłosy pochylił się nad Sanjim i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Blondyn splunął na ziemię i podniósłszy się, otrzepał tyłek z kurzu, a następnie ruszył przed siebie. Udawał oburzonego, wciąż jednak zerkał kątem oka, czy glon na pewno idzie z tyłu. Na szczęście, do centrum handlowego doszli bez przeszkód i bez zamienienia choćby jednego słowa między sobą.

-Najpierw spodnie – mruknął cicho Sanji, gdy stanęli u wejścia centrum. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz sobie teraz połazić, a za jakieś pół godziny spotkamy się przy fontannie i pójdziemy do spożywczego.

-Nie chce mi się łazić, pójdę z tobą – odparł znudzony Zoro. Sanji skierował się do odzieżowego, a Roronoa ruszył zaraz za nim. Gdy tylko weszli do sklepu, zielonowłosy rzucił się z jękiem na skórzaną sofę i zasnął. Blondyn westchnął, po czym ruszył w kierunku półek. Wybrał kilka par ciemnych, obcisłych dżinsów (_Ach, by Nami mogła sobie popatrzeć!_) i ruszył do przymierzalni. Na szczęście, wybór odpowiednich spodni nie zajął mu długo, w dodatku dokupił sobie też dwie nowe koszule.

Zerknął za zegarek. Jego plan wypalił. Do imprezy pozostało około godziny czasu, a oni nawet jeszcze nie zaczęli robić tych właściwych zakupów. Podszedł do sofy i bezceremonialnie potrząsnął Zoro, który mamrotał przez sen. Sanji wyłapał jedynie żeńskie imię „Kuina".

-Idziemy, już wybrałem! – Zakomenderował twardo. Zoro popatrzył na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, by następnie ziewnąć potężnie i ruszyć w kierunku spożywczego. Sanji, rozochocony nowymi ciuchami i ciekawy opinii Nami, na jeden moment stracił zielonowłosego z oczu.

-Zoro? – Odwrócił się i rozejrzał. W galerii jak zawsze był tłum ludzi, lecz nigdzie nie dawało się dostrzec zielonej, nastroszonej fryzury. Serce blondyna przyśpieszyło. Cholera, miało być tak dobrze, nawet już zaczynał myśleć, że gdy sam nie zaczyna do zielonowłosego, to nawet nie jest takim złym towarzyszem…

-Szlag! – Zaklął pod nosem i ruszył przed siebie, lawirując między klientami. Obejście połowy sklepów na parterze zajęło mu ponad pół godziny, lecz Roronoy wciąż ani widu ani słychu. Miał nadzieję, że ten tępy glon nie pojechał na piętro… Wmawiał sobie, że przecież Zoro nie jest aż tak głupi.

Po kolejnych czterdziestu minutach poddał się i wjechał schodami na pierwsze piętro. Natychmiast pożałował, że nie zrobił tego wcześniej – zielonowłosy pochrapywał smacznie, usadowiony pod marmurową kolumną. Sanji poczuł, iż za moment nie wytrzyma i skoczył na Zoro, waląc go po głowie torbami.

-Zwariowałeś?! – Ryknął, aż kilku ludzi się obejrzało. Roronoa natychmiast otworzył oczy. –Debilu! Na dwie sekundy spuściłem cię z oczu, a ty zniknąłeś!

-Pokazywałeś na schody, to wjechałem – warknął w odpowiedzi.

-Pokazywałem sklep OBOK SCHODÓW! – Jęknął blondyn. Telefon w jego kieszeni zaczął wibrować. Nie miał już sił. Miał nadzieję, że to Nami z wieścią, iż mogą już przychodzić na imprezę. Zerknął rozpaczliwie na ekran i ujrzał numer Robin.

-Tak? – Rzucił, zaciskając zęby.

-Za godzinkę wszystko będzie gotowe, Nami kazała przekazać – usłyszał niski głos Nico, a w tle jakieś hałasy.

-O matko… - Jęknął znowu i upuścił telefon na podłogę. Jeszcze godzina. GODZINA! Popatrzył na zdezorientowanego Zoro i poczuł okropny ból głowy. Mimo to, otrzepał się, podniósł i wetknął papierosa do ust. Roronoa patrzył zaniepokojony na blondyna, a potem podszedł i delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia.

-Wszystko w porządku?

Sanji uniósł gniewnie wzrok, patrząc w te tępe oczy Zoro, mając wielką ochotę go zbić i wykląć, lecz… Roronoa z niego nie kpił, o dziwo. Bynajmniej w tym momencie.

-Tak… - Westchnął zrezygnowany. –Chodźmy robić te zakupy.

_Dziś są jego urodziny, nie będę na niego ciągle krzyczał…_

Tym razem udało im się dotrzeć do sklepu bez przeszkód. Sanji nie odzywał się. Momentami miał ochotę wyć z rozpaczy i bezsilności. Zoro chodził z wózkiem, a blondyn wrzucał do niego najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, pragnąc jedynie jak najszybciej zakończyć tę farsę. Przy kasie pośpiesznie spakował siatki, oddał większą część Roronorze i opuścił sklep. Oczywiście, cały czas zerkając na zielonowłosego.

Przybyli do mieszkania Sanjiego szybciej, niż blondyn się spodziewał. Rozpakowanie zakupów również nie zajęło zbyt wiele czasu. Blondyn postanowił zrobić herbatę, by jeszcze chwilę przytrzymać Zoro u siebie.

-Dzięki – powiedział zielonowłosy, gdy dostał filiżankę pełną parującego płynu. Siedzieli obaj przy sterylnie czystym stole w kuchni Sanjiego. –Wiesz, Brewko…

-Hm? – Zaciekawił się Sanji, łykając gorącą herbatę, mając nadzieję, że płyn wypali chociaż część jego poczucia zażenowania.

-W sumie nieważne – mruknął Zoro, a jego ramiona dziwnie opadły w dół. Oparł łokcie o blat stołu i przyłożył dłonie do czoła. –Dzięki, że… Że mnie dzisiaj wyciągnąłeś. I przepraszam, że cię tak wkurzyłem…

Sanji omal się nie zakrztusił. Zoro przeprasza?!

-I tak przespałeś połowę wyjścia – odparł cicho blondyn, odstawiając naczynie.

-No, może i tak – uśmiechnął się lekko Zoro. –Ale… Czułem, że ktoś jest obok, kto na mnie czeka. To… Całkiem miłe.

-Gdybyś się bardziej otworzył na ludzi, nie byłbyś tak często samotny… Zresztą, masz naszą grupę! Czego ci brakuje? Każdy jest zawsze gotów, byś z nim wyszedł.

-Luffy i Nami to praktycznie para, więc pomiędzy nich nie będę się mieszać. Usopp i Franky to dwójka dobrych przyjaciół o tych samych zainteresowaniach i gdy jestem między nimi, to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Robin… Może i jest mną zainteresowana, lecz to nie to. A ty… To ty.

-Co? – Sanji uniósł brew. –Co przez to rozumiesz?

-Że nasze kłótnie są całkiem fajne i chyba tylko dlatego jeszcze nie odłączyłem się od grupy.

Blondwłosy popatrzył w osłupieniu na Zoro. Zielonowłosy wcale z niego nie kpił, co jako pierwsze przyszło Sanjiemu na myśl. W sumie, było mu bardzo miło po usłyszeniu tych słów z ust Roronoy. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie żalu. Fakt, Zoro był samotnikiem, i chociaż znał Luffy'ego najdłużej ze wszystkich, to ciężko było mu wpasować się w grupę. Zawsze był wolnym strzelcem, lecz Sanji nie myślał kiedykolwiek, iż przeszkadza to zielonowłosemu.

-Jeśli chcesz, to pokłócimy się w drodze do twojego mieszkania – Sanji odsunął krzesło, macając się po kieszeniach. –Chyba zostawiłem u ciebie klucze.

-OK – odparł Zoro, również się podnosząc i odstawiając filiżankę do zlewu. Sanji krótko uprzątnął blat w kuchni i ruszył do korytarzyka, gdzie czekał już ubrany Roronoa. Ledwie sięgnął po bluzę wiszącą na haczyku, usłyszał, że Zoro porusza się, a następnie łapie go za ramiona i odwraca przodem do siebie.

Sanji wyczuł niepewność w postawie Zoro, lecz nie zaprotestował. Wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi i nie miał nic przeciwko. Poczuł nawet, iż sam tego chce.

Usta zielonowłosego musnęły delikatnie wargi Sanjiego. Blondyn zadrżał. Oddech Roronoy miał cudownie słodką woń, upajającą w dziwny sposób umysł. Pragnąc więcej, wychylił się do przodu i przywarł do Zoro, pieszcząc delikatnie jego usta. Gdy zaczął odpowiadać tym samym, pozwolił sobie na zabawę językiem z dolną wargą Zoro. Miał takie miękkie usta, ciepłe i słodkie…

-Och, ty perwersyjny… - Mruknął Zoro, przypierając blondyna do ściany i rozpinając mu koszulę. Sanji chciał się roześmiać, lecz poczuł, że jego usta mają nagle co innego do roboty. Pieścił delikatnie język zielonowłosego, czując coraz większy ogień ogarniający jego ciało. W końcu… Poddał się.

Ogień strawił wszystko.

-Ach, wiesz co, Zoro? – Mruknął blondyn, gdy Zoro padł wyczerpany na łóżko.

-Czego chcesz, zboczeńcu? – Szepnął Roronoa w szyję Sanjiego, przyprawiając go o dreszcze.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego.

-NIESPODZIANKAAA! – Rozległo się zewsząd, gdy tylko Zoro uchylił drzwi mieszkania. Roronoa rozejrzał się zaskoczony po swoim saloniku. W każdym możliwym miejscu znajdowały się balony lub serpentyny, a przed kanapą na stole przyniesionym z kuchni poustawiano tyle jedzenia, że zielonowłosy nie mógł się nadziwić, iż stół wytrzymał taki ciężar. Zerknął na Luffy'ego stojącego w kącie, dziwiąc się, że chłopak jeszcze nic nie zdążył zjeść.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, Zoro! – Krzyknęli chórem wszyscy. Zoro ujrzał kilka osób ze szkoły, nawet tę nieśmiałą i fajtłapowatą Tashigi. Sanji zerknął na towarzysza i z radością odnotował, że Roronoa na pewno będzie się dzisiaj dobrze bawił. Blondyn poczuł, jak ktoś łapie go za dłoń i odciąga w kąt.

-Co tak długo? – Szepnęła Robin, zerkając na tłumek składający życzenia ich kompanowi.

-Umm… - Sanji zaczerwienił się na wspomnienie tego, co jeszcze godzinę temu działo się w łóżku w jego domu. –Zoro się zgubił, oczywiście…

-Oczywiście – zawtórowała Robin z szerokim uśmiechem. –Ach, popraw sobie koszulę, bo chyba naprędce ktoś ci ją źle włożył.

Sanji przestraszony spojrzał w dół, lecz jego koszula była na miejscu. Gdy ponownie zerknął przed siebie, Robin już nie było, a w powietrzu unosił się jej śmiech, pomieszany z głośnymi rozmowami uczestników imprezy.

Po kilku godzinach zabawy, Zoro udało się wreszcie złapać za dłoń Sanjiego i zaciągnąć go w cichy, ustronny kąt.

-Ty… Wyciągnąłeś mnie tylko po to, żeby mogli przygotować tę imprezę?

-Ano – pokiwał głową Sanji. – Chyba nie masz mi nic za złe?

Zoro uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, a jego oczy rozbłysły pożądaniem.

-Wiesz, Brewko… Myślę, że impreza zacznie się, gdy wszyscy sobie już pójdą.

-Oczywiście, że pomogę ci sprzątać, tępaku – wyszczerzył się głupkowato Sanji i wybiegł z pomieszczenia, by zabawiać Nami i Robin rozmową.

Zoro roześmiał się sam do siebie. Takich urodzin to mu jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zgotował!


End file.
